Computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise a variety of different types of hardware and/or software including, for example, different types and functional levels of processors and graphic circuits. Thus, some computer devices are configured to operate at relatively high performance levels, thereby generating greater amounts of thermal energy and requiring additional power and/or systems to dissipate the thermal energy. To accommodate the increased operational and thermal dissipation needs of the computer device, new chassis designs to accommodate larger cooling systems and/or additional battery power to meet the operational parameters of the computer device increase costs associated with the computer device.